Arrow rests for archery bows are typically connected to the side wall of the bow generally in the window area of the bow and above the bow shelf. The arrow rest is often secured in a rigid fashion to the bow handle and extends generally perpendicularly and outwardly from the side wall of the bow handle. Arrow rests are employed to form a support for an arrow shaft, whereby the arrow shaft may be aimed accurately and shot from the bow. The force of the bow string of an archery bow, in propelling the arrow forward, creates a series of rapidly diminishing flexing and bowing; that is, oscillations, to the arrow shaft, as it passes over the arrow rest. Arrow propulsion thus creates certain downward and lateral forces on the arrow rest and results in reduced accuracy in archery shooting. In addition, the misalignment of the arrow, when it is not exactly initially parallel with the bow side wall, so that the application of force from the string to the arrow is at an angle, also creates vertical and sideward forces which substantially diminsh the accuracy of the arrow and the arrow speed. Further, an arrow rest is susceptible to changes with time, such as the wearing of the surfaces of the arrow, which also creates inaccuracy in archery shooting.
Various archery rest devices have been proposed in the past, in order to overcome some of the problems associated with accurate archery shooting with an archery bow. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,096, issued Feb. 11, 1975, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,854, issued Feb. 3, 1976, relate to archery bows and arrow supports and discuss in general the problems associated with accurate and reproductive shooting of arrows and various factors affecting the flight, accuracy and speed of the arrow. These patents describe various improved archery rests or supports, both generally employing a strip or a pair of strips of spring steel, plastic or the like, in order to provide an archery rest with improved arrow flight without arrow feather interference.
There is a need and a requirement for an archery rest device which will reduce and control, in an accurate and reproducible manner, the vertical and side oscillations of the arrow as it moves through the notch area in the arrow rest, and which arrow rest reduces and controls the various downward and side forces associated with the flight of the arrow and reduces the misalignment of the arrow. Such an improved arrow rest also should be of a type which is simple in construction and which may be employed many times, without affecting the accuracy of the archer.